A Stitch In Time! It's not the same story
by FunkyJie
Summary: Loook who's back in business? Harry's back off with his D.A. buddies with a whole new adventure!


A Stitch in Time. Chapter 1: What must be told _must_ be told

"Hey Harry, erm… w-w-well, we had knew for like 3-4 years right?" squeaked Cho Chang softly, drinking her butter beer with Harry in the bar in Hogshead on Valentines day, "Yeah, can't believe it all happened so quickly, stuff in MOM A/N: MOM Ministry Of Magic, the prophecy right back in 2 years, and Ced-" Harry paused, he knew he shouldn't had talk about anything to do with the death of Cedric Diggeroy back in 2 years ago, as he continues to drink his butter beer. "Oh, never mind Harry, I suppose it's time to let go of my own past and it's time to have a new one, it's okay if u have mentioned it, and, and, okay, let's get this straight, (Cho paused for a while) I- (another long pause then she screamed) ARGHHHHHH!! Harry!!" Cho shrieked before she finished her word, a giant bright meteor was heading for the whole Hogshead, as big as you can imagine, but it was no sight about where the meteor headed from. "CHO! LOOK OUT FOR THE METEOR!!" Harry holded her hands as tight as he could to protect her from the giant meteor, heading towards to shop, almost blocking all the sunlight, he could still hear Ron screaming "In the name of Merlin's beard!!" and Hermione's loud scream including everyone's in the shop… Then everything disappeared into a white space…

"Ugh, where am I? Harry mumbled as he had just woke up, he saw everything collapsed, the buildings, and of course, Cho… Then he started to see those modern houses that muggles live in the muggle world piling on top of the buildings of Hogshead. "Whoa? Is this a dream?" said Ron idiotically when he woke up, "Uhhhh…I think not…" said Hermione dully, as she wakes up, clearing the way off to let her walk to Ron, and waking up everyone including Cho and the D.A (Dumbledore's Army, aka Defense Against The Dark Arts Association) "Whuh happennne?" asked Fleur Delacor, "Dunnoh, you know anything about this Harry? Better not think it's You-Know-Who's idea, don't cha!" replied Billy to Fleur and turning his head to Harry. "Better not be Voldemort's stupid idea…It's getting dark though, better light your wands up, _Lumos_! said Harry annoyingly, as his wand lighted up at once. "You guys wanna hang around here?" suggested Fred and George at once, to the twins surprise, everyone agreed, including Hermione, but she did say: "I might wanna wash my hands first, _Aguamenti_!" said Hermione, poiting her wand to her hand as a jet of water came right out of it. "Make sure there's no Dementors, cause I don't want them to suck my happiness out of me now, it looks kinda fun walking around Hogshead, with everyone fainted, hee hee." Joked Neville proudly. Then suddenly, one of the muggle's houses' door opened… "This ain't good…"shrugged Hermione "_Petrificus Total-_" Ron started… "NO! You might hurt someone!" Harry stopped him.

The door opened slowly, to their surprise, white smoke are flowing out of the house, like a chemical just exploded, then Cho muttered "_Anapeo_" , then the smoked vanished instantly errr..like some sort of [Poof! thing. Suddenly, "Oh My Lord!" screamed the lady as she faints down to the ground A/N: Anyway, I forgot! To tell you about this crazy tale it's all about mixing stories and shows through dimensions for example The Simpsons & Harry Potter, (Which I am NOT doing) but you'll soon find out who's that lady who fell down, Lolz. Happy reading! ( back to the story) "HEY GUYS! COME!!!!! TYRA'S FAINTED!!! How could we continue America's Next Top Model W-w-w-without Tyra?!?! CAAAARRIE! YOU IDIOT!!!" Screamed a young teen, who still hadn't realizing Harry and his buds are still were still watching them quietly, infront of them, screaming a girl named Carrie. Harry and the rest of them are stunned, what's America's Next Top Model? The word sounds familiar, he once heard Dudley said about it, about the model competition, then came Hermione, she whispered to the D.A.: "Oh God! That's the model competition I always watch on summer back in London! Gee! I can't wait to ask them! HEY JESS-" "Hush you damme idiot!" scowled Ron right to Hermione's eardrum "Ouch! I know!" said Hermione, massaging her ear after Ron's loud scream.

"Wotcher doing here? Why are you here??" asked Luna Lovegood, walking towards the D.A. crowd, asking the teenager who screamed for someone named Carrie and the other muggles in that house The other girls come out of the house panting "Oh dear, where am I? And who are you? Why our house transferred right down here?" asked the girl, and before Luna had time to answer the girl and her friends the other muggle's houses' door opened….. "Peter! There's a lot of weird people outside the house, come!" said an old lady who had just opened another door then Jesslyn looked up in the sky at once when she saw something blocking her sunlight when she was trying her best to save Tyra Banks. She almost dropped her jaw when she lift her head up into the smoky sky, "S-Spider Man?! No WAY! I JU-UST WATCHED THE SHOW 2 MONTHS AGO MAN!!!" Jesslyn screamed, and everyone started to look up in the sky. "Oh, how nice to see Spider Man hanging around this area, if I had the chance to make him some of my cookies that would be great! Peter dear! Come and take Spider Man's picture, I thought that you would be excited to see him around!" shouted the lady [A/N: You know who's the lady right? On the other side, Neville suggested to follow the 'Spidey Guy' as everyone agreed to his surprise!...

[The Happiness dint' last long, and so as the Truth, what happens next? Tune on!


End file.
